A Meeting in Lacunosa
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: The Wallace Cup is being held in Unova this year. What'll happen when Ash meets some old friends with some special feelings for him. Advancedshipping with a hint of Penguinshippping. (Dawn and Kenny) plus OCxOc. Sadly on Hiatus.
1. Epilogue

A meeting in Lacunosa

By: AshandMay4ever

"I'm starving." Said a certain raven haired boy. He was walking with two people behind him near a cliff, on their way to Lacunosa town. Pikachu, a yellow mouse Pokémon trudged next to him. A girl with dark skin and weird purple hair shook her head. A green haired boy in smiled. "I could whip us up some lunch." The boy turned and was extremely happy. "Thank you Cilan." The girl laughed. "So anxious to have lunch, such a little kid." She said as her own stomach rumbled. She nervously laughed. The boy laughed and turned to face her. "Oh, so I'm the little kid now am I Iris?" He said as he playfully shoved her shoulder. "Oh, be quiet Ash." She said as she shoved Ash back. Ash stumbled and was near the end of the cliff. A piece of rock broke off and Ash began falling. Iris and Cilan rushed to the edge and cried out. "Ash!" Ash was falling down the cliff screaming.

A navy blue glove shot out and grabbed Ash's hand. Ash looked up and saw a thirteen year old boy. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with yellow edges. He also wore a navy blue vest over it. His gloves were also blue with yellow lines that resembled Groudon's arms. He had brown boots and wore a navy blue fedora. He had slightly long brown hair and blue eyes. A smiled was on his face as he hung onto Ash. "Need a hand?" Said the mysterious figure as he pulled Ash up. Ash found his footing and thanked the boy. "Thanks, I'm Ash." The boy nodded. "My names Michael. And…" He trailed off as her turned to the forest. "I would've liked some help you know. Are you gonna come out?"

Ash was going to ask who he was talking to until a Pokémon jumped out of the forest. It was around Michael's height, had a fox like face with a black mask over it. It had a tan midsection and had spikes on its hands and chest. Michael introduced him. "This is my partner Lucario." Lucario nodded in a greeting. The others introduced themselves. Iris was first. "Hi, I'm Iris." Cilan went next. "And I'm Cilan." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder to make sure he was okay. Ash introduced Pikachu. "And this is my buddy Pikachu." "So Michael, where are you going?" Asked Iris. "Well, I'm a coordinator, and I'm headed to Lacunosa town." Michael said. Ash was curious. "But, they're no contests in the Unova region, so why are you headed to Lacunosa town." Michael answered his question. "Because the Wallace Cup is being held at Lacunosa Town this year. Coordinators as far away as Johto will be there. Even some famous coordinators will be there like…" Michael named a few of the coordinators. Ash heard some of the names and began running towards Lacunosa town. Iris and Cilan were both confused. "Why is Ash running to Lacunosa? A minute ago he was starving." Michael smiled. _Well, I need to find out what that was about._ He thought to himself. Lucario smiled.


	2. Chocolate is a sweet sweet thing

In Lacunosa, two girls were walking and talking with each other. "So, who are you gonna team up with in the contest?" The other girl sighed. "I don't really know, there's no one here I really want to team up with." She said with a sad tone. Just then, Pikachu appeared. The girls both turned with a surprised look. One girl broke the silence. "Pikachu?" The other girl continued the thought. "But that means…" Ash came running in and called out. "May! Dawn!" He huffed. May and Dawn looked up and saw Ash running towards them. Dawn and May smiled but only May ran up to greet him. "Ash!" May exclaimed. Ash saw what May was about to do, he slowed down and began to run the other way. But not before May caught up and gave him a tight embrace. Dawn tilted her head at May's reaction. "Wow, _that_ was a real change of demeanor." But she shrugged it off and walked over to the two of them. Ash was trying to pry May off of him as he was gasping for breath. "Ash! I haven't seen you since the last Wallace cup!" Ash was still trying to pry May off with little success. "But May, I talk to you on your PokéGear every Saturday. And I call you after your contests." He choked. May finally let Ash go and he was taking deep breaths as he rubbed his neck. May shook her head. "But not in person Ash. Plus, it's not a video call. So I haven't seen you since last year in Sinnoh." Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Well in that case…" Ash lunged at May and it hugged her as he lifted her up a little. She certainly didn't expect that as squealed and her cheeks became ever so slightly red. Dawn also noticed this and decided to take note of that. Ash let go of May, who was still blushing furiously. Dawn decided to step into the conversation. "Long time no see Ash." Ash nodded. "Yeah, how are you doing in your contests?" Dawn pulled out her ribbon case to show five ribbons. "I've gotten my five ribbons in Hoenn. By the way, Wattson and his Manectric say hi." Ash smiled. "Wow, Wattson's Electrike evolved. And you got your five ribbons. Awesome!" Ash held up his hand and Dawn high fived it. For some reason, May felt a little jealous about that for some reason. At that moment, Cilan, Iris, and Michael walked in.

"Who are these people Ash?" Asked Iris. Cilan nodded his head in agreement. Michael answered the question before Ash could. "Well, they're May and Dawn. They're both coordinators that compete in Pokémon contests, and they both used to travel with Ash. May traveled with Ash through the Hoenn, and Kanto regions. And Dawn traveled with Ash through the Sinnoh region, they both met at the previous Wallace cup and kept in touch. Also, May has a cru-" May immediately changed the subject before her crush was named. However, Dawn once again took note of May's reaction. "H-H-How do you know that? Especially the last part? I've never met you." Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, I haven't met you either." A nervous expression came across Michael's face. _(Oh no)._ Michael though. _(They can't know I'm the author or else they'll have me change the plot. Oh, and to those readers out there. I know I'm breaking the fourth wall. But I'm the author so I have the right to do that and I'll be projecting my thoughts to you throughout the story. Anyway, back to the story.)_ Michael stammered out his response. "W-Well, I'm also a coordinator. So it doesn't hurt to know your competition, right?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. But that still doesn't explain how you knew about May's crush on-" May was once again keen to interrupt. "Look Dawn! Michael just knows okay, let's not mention it anymore." May said as her eyes darted to Ash, who was simply confused at the conversation.

Michael agreed. "Yeah." But Michael inched over to Dawn and whispered into her ear. "By the way, you're right about May." Dawn jumped by what he said. "But, how did you know?" She asked. Michael happily obliged. "Let's just say I know what love feels like and I can see it a mile away." Dawn was going to ask how he knew what love felt like, but she shook her head and decided not to. "How do I prove it?" Michael shook his head. "Don't worry. Just make sure not to eat your candy bar until tomorrow." Dawn simply was confused. "Hey Dawn?" Dawn turned to Ash. "Yeah?" "According to what it says about this year's Wallace cup, what does it mean by a Tag-Competition?" May was the one to answer this one. "Well, apparently Wallace not only wants to see the coordinators teamwork with their Pokémon. They also want to see the teamwork between the coordinators. Dawn's teaming up with Kenny, and I don't have anyone to team up with." May hinted. An idea came to Ash's head. "Well, it would be fun to enter the Wallace cup again. Do you want to team up May?" May answered so fast it would put a Quick Attack to shame. "YES!" Ash recoiled slightly. "O-okay… Oh, Michael, who are you teaming up with?"

Michael rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Well… I'm actually teaming up with-" An unknown voice called out. "There you are Michael!" A girl was running towards them. She was maybe fifteen and was smiling. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath. She also wore a white skirt and black stockings with blue and white sneakers.. She had long brown hair with a black headband and had a white scarf. She ran straight at Michael and hugged his arm. The force of her charge made Michael stumble and take a few steps back. Michael laughed as the girl let go. Dawn realized what Michael had meant when he had said that he knew what love felt like. A smile that would scare a Gyrados came across Dawn's face as she made the connection. Michael introduced the girl to everyone. "Everyone, this is Michelle, she's also a coordinator and we travel together. She's also my partner in the Wallace cup." Michelle waved. "Well then, no introduction required I guess." May was curious about her name. "Wait, Michael and Michelle?" Michelle answered. "Yeah, we didn't believe it either. But we got used to it after a while." Michael introduced everyone to Michelle. "Michelle, this is Ash and Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, and the coordinators May and Dawn." Michelle was excited to hear the two coordinators. "May and Dawn! The Princess of Hoenn and the Pearl of Sinnoh!" Dawn tilted her head. "Wait, People call me the Pearl of Sinnoh?" Michelle nodded and Dawn smiled. "Wow. Cool." Ash suggested that they go to the Pokémon center and have some lunch. Lucario was waiting by a nearby tree and came along with them. Michael recalled Lucario and headed over to the Pokémon center. He projected his thoughts so the readers could hear them. (Well, any opinions about me and Michelle? And trust me, the chocolate bar will come in handy. See you in the Pokémon center.)

They were now in the Pokémon center cafeteria having some lunch. There were no big tables, so Michael sat with Dawn, May sat with Michelle, Cilan sat with Iris, and Ash was going to sit alone until he saw a familiar friend. "Hey Kenny." Ash said as he sat down with him. Kenny looked up and saw Ash. "Oh, hey Ash. Are you here for the Wallace cup?" Ash nodded. "Yeah. I'm teaming up with May, we also met two other coordinators." Ash said as he pointed over to Michael and Michelle. Kenny turned and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile, over at Dawn and Michael's table… "So, do you get the plan Dawn?" Dawn nodded. "Yep. Oh, and since you're the author could you mayb-" Dawn tried to speak but she couldn't say a word. She tried to ask Michael her question about the story until she fell out of her chair. Michael decided to cease Dawn's trouble. "I'm the author. If you do anything I don't want you to I can do anything I want." Dawn sat in her chair and she was rubbing her head. "But you made me ask you that very question." Michael nodded. "Touché." Dawn was curious about one thing. "By the way, do you like Michelle?" Dawn cringed, afraid that Michael might smite her. "Yes." Michael said as his cheeks turned red. He thought to himself. (Don't worry, I'm not going to focus on me and Michelle. I just needed to recruit Dawn even though I can control her every motion at will.)

May was sitting with Michelle as she devoured her ramen. Michelle felt sort of awkward watching May inhale her food. "Umm… May?" May paused with a mouth full of ramen. She swallowed and started up a conversation. " So Michelle, how many contests have you won?" Michelle happily obliged. "Well, I've won the eight ribbons. Five in Johto, and three in Sinnoh." May was impressed. "Wow. Eight ribbons. And how's traveling with Michael?" Michelle became a little pink as soon as Michael was brought up. "Well, when we first met he sort of saved my life. So I've been traveling with him to say thanks. By the way, what do you think of Ash?" May immediately choked on her ramen. She finally managed to stop choking to answer her. "I-I-I t-think he's nice." Michelle was going to ask about her stammer until a mysterious force brought everyone to the future when they were in their pajamas getting ready to go to sleep. (I owed May a favor for being the best shipping in the multiverse so I time skipped to night time.)

Dawn was waiting for everyone when she started Michael's plan. "Ugh, I'm bored. We should play a game." May, and Michelle were both interested so they invited the boys to join them. Everyone agreed except Cilan and Iris. "So Dawn, what game should we play?" Ash asked. Dawn once again smiled creepily. "Well, I was thinking challenge. It's when you give someone a challenge to do, if they don't do it. They're out. But if they perform the challenge, they get to give the next challenge. Last one standing wins." Michael was interested. "What happens if you win?" Dawn was happy to answer. "The winner gets a fancy chocolate bar that I got at shopping mall nine." Dawn said as she pulled out a very fancy chocolate bar. Everyone was interested, especially winning the chocolate.

"Who should go first?" Asked Michelle. Dawn raised her hand. "Since I suggested it, I want to go first." No one objected to this Dawn picked Ash. "Ash your challenge is…" Dawn broke off a piece of the chocolate and held it in front of Ash. "Wherever I put this piece of chocolate, you need to eat it without touching it. And no one else can move it once I place it there. Okay?" May felt uncertain at what Dawn was going to do. But Ash agreed and nodded. Dawn mumbled and May leaned in to hear it. "What did you say Da-" Dawn took the opportunity of May leaning in to put half of the chocolate inside her mouth. Everyone was shocked. May actually squeaked. And Ash's face was Flamethrower red. May tried to take the chocolate out of her mouth when Dawn grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you don't. No one can mess with it. Well, we're waiting Ash." Everyone looked at Ash, he was redder than his hat. "Uh…" was the only thing he could say. He turned and faced May, her entire face was redder than her bandanna. She was even shaking a little. "May, d-do you mind?" May was still trembling. She tried to take a deep breath but the chocolate in her mouth only let her take a shallow breath. She slowly nodded. Everyone turned to Ash, anxious about what will happen next. Ash took a deep, deep breath. He inched in front of May. Her heart was beating so fast she was trembling with every beat. May closed her eyes, afraid to see what would happen. May opened one eye and saw Ash leaning in. He was six inches away. Five inches…Four… Three… Two… One…


	3. A Ribbon and a Dream

"Mmm…" Ash said. "It tastes sweet." Ash bit down on the chocolate and pulled it out of May's mouth. Never once did he touch May. Everyone sighed with relief, however May did something a bit more drastic. May's left eye was twitching. She got up, and had nearly made it to her bed when she fell to the floor unconscious with a loud thump. Everyone immediately rushed to May's side. Michael grabbed May and laid her down on the bottom of the bunk bed. Ash shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. "May… May…" May turned in her unconscious state, mumbling something unrecognizable. Dawn broke the silence. "Well, Ash it's your turn." Ash turned towards Dawn. "Dawn, May just passed out. I don't really feel like playing a game after that." Everyone else agreed. So, the boys went to their room and Dawn, Iris, and Michelle got into their own beds. Michelle turned to Dawn. Who was sleeping in the bed above an unconscious May. "Dawn, why did you even want to do that. Everyone except Ash knew that you were trying to get them to kiss." Iris nodded in agreement. Dawn turned and stared at the ceiling. May once again turned in her sleep, apparently uncomfortable in whatever dream she was having. Dawn spoke while still staring at the ceiling. An odd smirk came across her face. "Let's just say I have my reasons." "Okay, you have your reasons." Iris said. Both Michelle and Dawn slapped their foreheads. "Not literally Iris." Said Michelle. Iris turned a little pink so she hid herself playfully under the covers.

Inside May's unconscious dream state… "Where am I?" Asked a dazed May. She looked around and realized that she was in a meadow, she looked around and saw someone with his back to her. The mysterious person was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering their entire face. Under the cloak they wore a sky blue shirt with a white collar and black pants. Under the cloak they smiled. The mysterious person spoke and May knew she heard that voice before, but didn't know whose voice it was. "Hello May." May took a step closer to the cloaked person. "Who are you? I can't see your face under the cloak." The unknown person showed sadness at that remark. "You mean, you don't recognize me?" The figure said as they took a step back. May took another step forward. "No, it's not that. I just can't see your face." The figure stopped and May saw a smile underneath the cloak. " You'll figure it out. After all, we make a great team." May tilted her head. "W-we do?" The person nodded. "Now, Wakey wakey."

May sat up in the bunk bed. It was morning and Michelle was sitting on her bed fully dressed. And the soft snoring above them confirmed that Dawn and Iris were asleep. Michelle noticed that May had woken up. "Morning May. How did you sleep?" May was rubbing her head as she felt a small bump on her head. She was thinking back to last night and she remembered Dawn's maniacal plan and froze, goose bumps running down her spine. Michelle only laughed at May's distress. "Well, it seems that fall didn't ruin your memory." May turned and glared at Michelle. "Last night was _not_ funny!" However, Michelle's constant giggling appeared to disagree. "Are you sure? Cause I saw how red you were when Ash tried to kiss you. I'm thinking about naming the shade 'Blazing May'." Michelle said as her giggling stopped. May thought about the almost kiss and her cheeks became 'blazing May' red. "We did _not_ kiss." She said slowly and angrily, pronouncing every word very, very slowly. She was going to the bathroom when Michelle put in one last comment. "But you  
wanted to didn't you?" Through the door, Michelle heard May whisper faintly. "Maybe a little." Michelle giggled.

Just like May and Michelle, Ash and Michael were chatting as well. "So Michael, what was with Dawn last night? Why do you think she put the chocolate in May's mouth?" Michael shrugged. Even though he knew and told Dawn to perform that very task. "No clue. But I guess that's the point of challenge, it's not fun if it isn't tough." Ash gave that a little thought. "Well, I guess so. But Dawn made May pass out. So that wasn't very nice." Michael took interest in Ash's choice of words. "Are you sure _Dawn_ was the reason May fainted? You two were awfully close." Michael hinted, yet Ash was merely puzzled. "What does that mean?" Ash questioned. "Oh nothing…" Michael said as he held back a laugh. Ash was simply confused. Then, a thought popped into Ash's head. "Oh Michael, I was talking to Kenny yesterday and he said that you and Michelle were Top Coordinators. Is that true?" Michael nodded. "Yup, Me and Michelle tied at the Hoenn Grand Festival, so declared both of us Top Coordinators. When we tell people that they freak out, so we don't tell many people that" Ash laughed. "You know, the same thing happened with me and May. We both entered the Terracotta town contest. It ended in a draw, so we split the ribbon." Ash said as he pulled out his half of the Terracotta ribbon. It shined in the morning sunlight, glowing a warm gold. Michael smiled. "Wow, you haven't traveled with her in over a year and you have it in an instant. Must be a happy memory." Ash nodded. Cilan's head popped out from the top bunk, startling both Ash and Michael. "Cilan! How long have you been awake?!" Michael asked very surprised. Cilan just shrugged. "For a while now. And that's why you have that ribbon. I've seen it before and I had no idea where you got it." Ash slowly nodded. "You're weird Cilan." Cilan merely shrugged. "I know. So, who wants to get some breakfast?" Ash and Michael both nodded eagerly. "Sure." They both said simultaneously. Ash stared at the ribbon and put it in his sweatshirt. "Wait for me." He said as he went to the door.


	4. Slight Delay

**Hola, this is obviously ashandmay4ever (Just call me Michael.) I'm sorry for the delay but my computer isn't working. (And I'm writing from a different computer that doesn't have my story on it.) My computer should be fixed by November 13th, 2012. And as soon as it's online I'll be writing like there's no tomorrow, thanks for all of the reviews. The next chapter should be posted hopefully by Thursday November 15th. Possibly even sooner. Please review. Allons-y!**

**P.S.**

**I'm issuing a challenge. Anyone who can draw (By hand or by computer) Michael or Michelle and send it to me gets to not only be an OC on my next fanfic, but can co-write it with me. Read the story to get the physical descriptions and PM me a link to the image. (Extra points to who can draw both Michael ****_and_**** Michelle together.) All entries will be sealed by Thursday December 6th at 10:00 Eastern Time and I'll pick the winner. Get out your colored pencils. 3...2...1... GO!**

**P.P.S. Just as a tip, I'm a hopeless romantic. So even extra points who put Michael and Michelle in a romantic situation.**


	5. Breakfast and a Battle

May and Michelle walked out of their rooms just as Ash, Cilan, and Michael walked out. Considering what happened the night before, May had turned red once again. She refused to look Ash in the eye as she looked at her feet. Ash looked at her curiously, wondering why she refused to make eye contact. "Are you alright May?" Ash asked. May nodded and mumbled quietly. Michelle gave May an encouraging nudge and May took a step closer to Ash. Sensing that Ash and May needed some alone time, Michelle grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him away to the cafeteria. Afraid he'd be dragged along too, Cilan followed them. Ash and May were awkwardly standing in the hallway, except Ash didn't feel awkward. "Umm May, after breakfast do you want to practice for the Wallace Cup? After all, it is tomorrow." May was still staring at the ground, but after the mention of Contests she looked up a little. She mumbled a yes and Ash sighed. Ash grabbed her shoulders and looked May directly in the eye. "Look May, I know it was awkward last night but we need to work together if we want to compete in the Wallace Cup. Come on May, we make a great team." For some reason, May felt strange about that. Like there was someone who said that, but she couldn't remember. May took a deep breath, relaxing her nerves. May put on a happy smile as she realized that Ash was worried about her. "Okay Ash. Let's get some breakfast and then we'll practice for the Wallace Cup. Okay?" Ash smiled and he gave May a hug, he smiled as he spoke into May's ear. "It's Nice to have you back May." May's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled. "It's nice to be back."

While Ash and May went to get breakfast Dawn, who was spying through a crack in the doorway had opened the door all the way and made sure they were gone. She turned to Iris and smiled. "They're gone. Did you hear what I heard?" Iris nodded. "Yep, it sounded cute. Anything I should know that I didn't see?" Iris said, implying a kiss was involved. But Dawn just shook her head. "No, not a kiss. But they did hug for a minute." Dawn said with a devious grin, Iris was scared by Dawn's evil grin and nervously took a few steps back. "Dawn… are you okay?" Iris said nervously. Dawn nodded and said one word as she ran out of the room. "Perfect."

In the cafeteria, Ash and May were sitting with Michael and Michelle in a booth enjoying their breakfast. Ash and May sat on one side while Michael and Michelle sat in front of them. "So Michael, Michelle, are you going to practice for the Wallace cup this morning?" Ash inquired. Michael and Michelle spoke simultaneously. "As a matter of fact, we a-" They both stopped. They turned to each other and chuckled. Michelle held Michael's hand and Michael became a little red. Michael turned towards Ash and May, with a smile still on his face. "Just to clear that up, we are practicing after breakfast. Are you practicing for the contest after breakfast too?" Ash nodded. "Yep." May turned to Ash, obviously struck with a great idea. "Hey Ash, what if we had a coordinator Tag-Battle with Michael and Michelle?" Ash grinned, any type of battling had him immediately captivated. He instantly nodded. "Great idea May!" Ash hugged May, unknown that she was turning bright red. Ash let go and turned to Michael and Michelle. "Well, do you want to have a Tag-Battle?" Michael turned to Michelle. "Well, wanna show them what two Top-Coordinators can do?" Michael grinned, but Michelle seemed uncertain. "Well Michael, I actually promised-" Michelle was interrupted by Dawn and Kenny, who walked in on the conversation. "Hey Michelle. So, after breakfast we'll have that Tag-Battle?" Dawn said. "-Dawn." Michelle said, finishing her sentence. She faced Michael and explained what happened. "Last night after we went to bed Dawn asked me about being a Top Coordinator and I suggested that we could have a Tag-Battle so she could see what we know." Michael merely shrugged. "I don't mind. Ash, May, do you mind?" Michael asked. May just smiled. "I don't mind. I'll still get to see two Top-Coordinators battle. What about you Ash?" Ash was a little less optimistic considering his chances of battling were taken away, but he was still happy. "Yeah, I don't mind." Michael turned to Dawn. "Well then it's settled, after breakfast we'll have the Tag-Battle." Dawn was simply ecstatic. "Come on Kenny, we need to prepare a strategy!" Dawn grabbed Kenny's hand and Michelle saw Kenny turn pink before he was yanked away. Michael secretly thought to himself. (Hmm… The slight Penguinshipping has begun. And I'm still waiting for entries for the contest mentioned in the last chapter. Review to decide who wins the Tag-Battle Dawn and Kenny or Me and Michelle? Review!)


	6. A Fierce Battle and an Awkward Moment

After they all finished breakfast, Michael and Michelle took opposite sides of the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center while Cilan stood in the center as the judge. "This will be a Contest Tag-Battle between the Coordinators Dawn and Kenny and the Top Coordinators Michael and Michelle. Each Coordinator can only use one Pokémon each. The battle will end when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!" Dawn and Kenny were the first to send out their Pokémon. "Mamoswine, spotlight!" "Arcanine, come on out!" Dawn's Mamoswine and Kenny's Arcanine both appeared in a flash of bright light. It was now Michael and Michelle's turn. "Lucario, time to fight!" "Let's go, Medicham!" Michael's Lucario and Michelle's Medicham also appeared in a bright flash of light. Dawn jumped at the situation by commanding the first attack.

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard plus Take Down!" A light blue sparkling sphere appeared in front of Mamoswine. It charged at said sphere and Mamoswine became cloaked in a bright blue energy. Mamoswine charged at Lucario. "Medicham! Deflect it with Fire Punch!" Michelle ordered. Medicham jumped in front of Lucario, its hands incased in a blazing fire. Right before Mamoswine hit, Medicham threw the fiery punch and forced Mamoswine to the right. "Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Kenny's Arcanine blasted a fiery stream straight at Medicham only this time Michael ordered the counter attack. "Lucario, block it with Bone Rush!" Lucario held its hands out and a blue shaft of light appeared in his grip. Lucario forced the end of the staff straight into the stream of flames. The fire burst on contact with a flash of yellow light. "Medicham jump up and use Calm Mind!" Michelle commanded. Medicham jumped high into the air, Medicham closed its eyes and became encased in a white aura. "Lucario, Earthquake!" Michael said. Lucario lifted one foot and thrusted it back into the ground. The Earth broke on contact and shook the entire battlefield. Even on the watching on the side, both Ash and May were struggling for footing. May grabbed onto Ash's arm for support on the quaking ground. Mamoswine seemed only disturbed at the earthquake while Arcanine experienced extreme pain. "Arcanine! Hurry and jump!" Kenny cried. Arcanine leapt into the air to avoid the quaking ground. Lucario's earthquake ended as both Medicham and Arcanine landed.

"Kenny, we need a combination move and quick! Have Arcanine use Flamethrower now!" Dawn said. Kenny just nodded in agreement. "Arcanine Flamethrower!" "Mamoswine, Ice shard." Kenny and Dawn said respectively. Mamoswine shot an orb of light blue light at Lucario and Medicham. Arcanine blew a crimson stream of flames that fused with the ice shard to create a swirling fusion of fire and ice. "Impressive combination of fire and ice Dawn. I can see that you and Kenny are great Coordinators." Michelle said. Dawn and Kenny both thanked Michelle for the compliment. "But Me and Michelle have our own defensive combinations." Michael had said. Lucario and Medicham jumped directly in the path of the fire and ice stream, waiting for their trainer's command.

"Lucario Ice Punch!" Michael ordered.

"Medicham Fire Punch!" Michelle commanded.

Lucario's hands began glowing with a harsh whitish-blue light while Medicham's hands became covered in crimson flames. They both held up their hands and collided with the fire and ice stream. The fire and ice stream was absorbed in the similar combination of the fire and ice fists. Lucario and Medicham's fist's began glowing red and light blue. A large explosion occurred covering the field with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mamoswine and Arcanine were there… but Lucario and Medicham had disappeared. "What? Where'd they go?!" Dawn said nervously while searching for the missing Pokémon. "Lucario, Stone Edge!" "Medicham, Hi Jump Kick!" Said Michael and Michelle respectively.

Everyone looked up to see Lucario and Medicham high in the sky. Medicham's knee began glowing purple while Lucario had pointed stones circling his body. Medicham began freefalling knee first at Mamoswine while Lucario shot the pointed stones at Arcanine. Medicham collided with Mamoswine and Lucario's Stone Edge hit Arcanine. Another explosion occurred covering the field with smoke. The smoke cleared to see Mamoswine and Arcanine lying on the ground with spirals in their eyes (Like in the TV show) while Lucario and Medicham were still standing. Panting, but still standing. "Dawn and Kenny's Pokémon are unable to battle, Michael and Michelle are the victors." Cilan announced. While Dawn and Kenny recalled their Pokémon, Michael and Michelle exchanged a celebratory high five. The two teams walked to the center of the field to shake hands. "Wow, I can see why you're Top Coordinators." Dawn said with a smile. "Thanks, you had some good combinations yourself." Michael said reassuringly.

Ash tried to stand up and congratulate Michael and Michelle when he felt a tug on his arm. Ash looked to his right and saw May still hugging his shoulder from Lucario's earthquake earlier, yet Ash noticed how peaceful May looked. She was smiling brightly, as if her happiness radiated off of her. "Umm, May?" Ash said, disrupting May's peace. May looked at Ash with a warm smile. "Yes?" May said. Ash looked down at the arm she was hugging and then looked back up at May, she followed Ash's gaze until she saw that she was still holding Ash's arm. Her peaceful smile was instantly replaced with a look of terror, May immediately withdrew from Ash's arm as if it was on fire. Ash wasn't completely sure but he thought that maybe, just maybe… May's cheeks were red. Ash simply shrugged it off and went to congratulate Michael and Michelle on their win. He turned back to face May, who was still a little red from before. "Aren't you coming May?" Ash asked, May instantly nodded, shaking her head violently up and down. She leapt off of the bench and walked over to Michael and Michelle with Ash. Little did Ash know that May was tightly holding her half of the ribbon in her pocket…


End file.
